1. Field
The following description relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the display devices that have been widely used (utilized), is a display device that can adjust the quantity of penetrating light by applying a voltage to two opposite electrodes (a pixel electrode and a common electrode) and thereby controlling an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two electrodes.
Typically, the liquid crystal display device is configured to maintain a distance between two substrates such that a liquid crystal layer is provided between the two substrates. For this configuration, a spacer is formed between the two substrates. However, since the spacer is bonded to one of the two substrates through an adhesive, a manufacturing process of the liquid crystal display device may be complicated, and the cost may be increased.